


Like A Dream Come True

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Biting, Bottom Bill Cipher, Collars, Dark Ford Pines, Dream Sex, Hermaphrodites, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Telepathic Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: The next time Bill comes to Ford's dreams, Ford is ready with his revenge.





	Like A Dream Come True

Dream magic is generally not trustworthy when it comes to Bill, but this spell is going to do the trick. The next time Bill invades Ford’s dreams, Ford is ready for him.

“What- what is this?!”

It gives him satisfaction to see Bill like this, helpless with rage, and scared. He knows Bill despises humans and it must be humiliating for him to be caught in a body of one, and it has to be outright terrifying for him that he can’t control his own form at all, not this time. Bill’s yellow eyes widen as a collar snaps around his brand new neck and cuffs go around his wrists and ankles, then he starts screaming.

“This is ridiculous! Stop this right now!”

Ford doesn’t stop. He reaches out with his hands instead, catching Bill’s face between them. Bill’s face is shaped like a heart, almost sweet and innocent with its delicate features and big eyes, and when Ford runs his thumb over Bill’s mouth, his lips are lush and wet. Cocksucker lips, they say; that gives Ford an idea, but maybe later. He needs to examine the rest of Bill first.

“You will  _so_  regret this!”

Bill’s form is feminine now, with a small waist and soft little breasts; Bill shivers when Ford cups them, strokes the sensitive, pink nipples for a while before letting them go, moving his hands down to Bill’s slightly curving hips. Bill has a cock, which lies huge and limp between his thighs, but Ford can see that there is also a cleft between his legs, softly folded. He is not sure whether this girlish form reflects the reality of Bill overall, but the fact he is a hermaphrodite definitely fits.

“Unleash me, damn you!”

There is no leash; the cuffs and the collars are under the control of Ford’s mind, and he uses them to maneuver Bill into lying down on his back, spreading his slim legs wide. Bill’s fingers keep curling and uncurling as Ford settles down between his parted thighs, brushing their insides with the back of his hand as he grasps Bill’s cock with his other hand.

“Ford,” Bill says, worried now.

Ford leans in and latches his mouth over Bill’s tight little opening, exploring the red, slick flesh with his tongue as he starts to stroke Bill’s cock. Bill doesn’t have balls in this form, but he does have a clit; it doesn’t make any sense biologically, but Ford doesn’t care, pressing one thumb down over the little bud of flesh as he starts to rub it, giving Bill’s cock a stroke as he pushes further forward with his tongue.

“Ford, no!”

It’s almost hard to move his tongue inside Bill first, that’s how tight he is. But the more Ford strokes his clit and cock, the wetter and looser Bill becomes, until Ford can easily thrust his tongue in and out of him. Bill still tastes like blood, rich and salty, and Ford can feel himself hardening in his own pants, his grip on Bill’s cock tightening as he strokes him faster. Bill keeps shouting at him, banging his head against the floor and digging his nails into his palms, but that’s all he can do; the rest of his body is under Ford’s control, at Ford’s mercy.

Ford pulls away, his mouth gleaming with Bill’s fluids as he takes a moment to catch his breath. He looks into Bill’s eyes, who stares back at him with pure, absolute hatred, and the sight sends a pleasant chill running down his spine.

  _That’s right_ , he thinks, taking his hand to the button of his pants.  _That’s how I’ve felt like all these years._

“Don’t give me that drama, Bill. I’m not using you, I’m making you useful.“ Bill’s flow wide again as Ford starts to move him around so he’s on his hands and knees on the floor, legs spread to expose his swollen, twitching pussy to Ford, his cock standing erect between his legs. His pants now down to his knees, Ford takes his own cock into hand and shuffles towards Bill, guiding the head of his cock to Bill’s tight opening. He reaches out to rest his other hand on Bill’s spine, stroking along its long curve for a while before pushing his fingers into the scruff of Bill’s neck, grabbing him tight as he thrusts forward.

“Fuck!”

Leaning over Bill, he slides his hand over to Bill’s breasts, stroking his palm over both and teasing the small, stiff nipples one by one as he starts to move within Bill, hips slamming hard against Bill’s ass. Bill cries out, his whole body tensing in Ford’s embrace. Ford ignores it all, pressing his mouth against Bill’s shoulder as he thrusts, fondling his breasts a little longer before moving his hand down between Bill’s legs, grasping his cock.

It’s good, all of it. He opens his mouth and bites down on the shoulder beneath his lips, which makes Bill utter a breathy cry. Ford hisses against his skin, continuing to stroke Bill’s cock as he grabs Bill’s hip with his other hand, holding him still as he fucks him harder, making sure every thrust is deep and bruising and that Bill cries out at every single one of them.

This is what Bill deserves. He may look like a jailbait, he may be soft and sweet-looking all over, he may sound so young- he deserves all of this, this humiliation, this pain, this invasion of his body. He has done all of that to Ford, Ford gets to avenge himself. He digs his fingers into Bill’s skin, biting him again as his balls slap against Bill’s ass.

“Sixer,” Bill whispers, groaning at one particularly hard thrust. His cock jerks in Ford’s hand, leaking pre-come on the floor.

It doesn’t take long for Ford to come, making sure he’s balls-deep inside Bill’s hot, twitching pussy as he comes, his own hand dancing up and down on Bill’s cock until it’s twitching away too, his semen dribbling down on Ford’s hand. Bill screams as he orgasms, going boneless beneath Ford, who follows him down to the floor, wrapping his arms around Bill’s body.

He can feel his cock slip out of Bill, spent and thoroughly milked. He is soft with satisfaction all over, wanting to fall asleep. That will mean the end of this dream; it’s almost a pity.

“You will pay for this,” Bill hisses, his body heaving against Ford as if in a silent sob.

“I’m sure I will.” Ford kisses the bite wound he has left on Bill, and lets himself wake up.


End file.
